Rise of the Harvest Moon
by t.j.guard
Summary: Beware the light of the moon, beware the light of the cross, beware your own dreams, because the return of those presumed dead isn't the half of it. First in a series
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Harvest Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Vampire, except on DVD.

A/N: Based on the fact that when Von is found in his grave next to Elizabeth, there's no stake in his chest, despite his implied staking in the flashback.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter One

Tony looked around, at first unsure about how he arrived in the Sackville-Baggs' living room when he last remembered being in his own bed. He then figured he must've been dreaming, but he wasn't sure why. The Sackville-Baggs were human, so he couldn't think of a reason for him to have this dream to save his life, if he ever needed to.

He became aware of sounds of a fight going on outside, and he turned to face the door and backed up until he bumped into the endtable. He glanced at the window for the barest moment before the lights flickered out.

The door was ripped off its hinges, and Tony glimpsed two, possibly three, familiar faces before one of the vampires, for that was what he was certain they were, lunged at him.

TLV

Tony's eyes snapped open, and he found himeslf back in his own room, in a cold sweat. He put his glasses on and checked the top drawer of his nightstand. The Stone of Attamon was exactly where he left it the previous night, so he lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to the vampires' faces.

He was certain even when waking that all three were vampires, and he knew for a fact he'd seen at least two of them somewhere before. Then he sat bolt upright, his mind alight with an idea.

He climbed out of bed and rushed downstairs to the computer room. He rifled through the box of old newspapers next to the desk, all newspapers his parents didn't know what to do with. He found one from three weeks prior, just after the ceremony, and turned to the obituaries section. He turned the light on to get a better view of the pictures, and what he saw almost made him drop the paper.

Two of the pictures were of Lord McAshton and the cemetery caretaker, John McMillan, respectively, both bodies had been found only to disappear after the sun set, and as soon as Tony saw them, he was certain at least one of them was one of the three vampires in his dream. That left at least one unaccounted for, and one that couldn't be found in a modern paper.

He closed his eyes and recreated the scene when the three vampires burst into the living room. One, he was positive, was Lord McAshton, and his gut told him this was the vampire who moved to attack him. The one on the floor looked like a Sackville-Bagg, a very familiar one, though he couldn't quite remember where he'd seen the man before. The last one looked an awful lot like John McMillan the caretaker, but on this, he couldn't be sure.

Tony opened his eyes and folded the paper up. He turned off the light and slipped out of the office, the paper tucked under his arm. He walked back up to his room and slipped the paper under his pillow before climbing in under the covers and closing his eyes.

TLV

Rudolph lay awake, alternating between staring at the ceiling, rolling over onto his right side to stare at the wall, and rolling over onto his left side to stare at his snoring older brother. During a period of staring at the ceiling, he pulled his pillow out from underneath his head and tossed it aside. Alright, Rudolph, he told himself. What do you do when you can't sleep? You find a good book.

He climbed out of bed and slipped out of the room as silently as possible. A short walk down the hall led him to the library, and he began browsing the shelves at once. Finding nothing of sufficient interest, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. The previous day's newspaper lay on the kitchen table, and he started flipping through it.

A brief article on page fifteen caught his eye.

'_Local Madman Placed under House Arrest_

'_Self-proclaimed vampire hunter John Rookery has been placed under house arrest Monday after being tried on charges of assault and attempted murder._

'_Rookery has been accused of attempting to kill Anthony "Tony" Thompson, son of local golf course designer Robert Thompson, in the employ of the late Lord McAshton. He has also been charged with the attempted murder of nearly everyone in a second local family, the Sackville-Baggs, namely patriarch Frederick, wife Freda, and son Rudolph, and the murder of cemetery caretaker John McMillan, in an effort to bait and capture an alleged vampire._

'_He will be confined to his home for the next three months, with his infamous truck in the lot for the interim. All contact with him is prohibited._'

Rudolph searched the drawers of the kitchen for a pair of scissors, cut out the article, and folded the paper back up. He folded the clipping into fourths, put the scissors away, and returned to his bedroom, setting the clipping on the nightstand next to the alarm clock.

Gregory had stopped snoring, so he walked over and tapped his brother on the shoulder. The teenager jerked awake immediately with a yelp and turned to face the younger boy. He let out a sigh and groaned, "Rudolph. What do you want?"

"You stopped snoring. I just wanted to see if you were alright," Rudolph replied.

"Oh. Go to sleep."

"I'm trying."

"Then keep trying without waking me up."

"Fine, I will."

Gregory rolled over and pulled the bedspread up to his chin. Rudolph climbed into his own bed and stared at the folded newspaper clipping on the nightstand. Finally, his eyes drifted closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rudolph flopped into his seat next to Tony and dropped his binder onto the desk in front of him. "You okay, dude?" Tony asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well," Rudolph replied, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"We all know your brother snores."

Rudolph leaned back and lay his arms on the table. "It's not that," he said, shaking his head.

"You sure?"

"I can sleep through his snoring just fine, and I have, consistently, mind you. It's not the fact that he sounds like a chainsaw, as you Americans say."

"So what is it?"

"I keep thinking that we...forgot someone."

"Forgot someone?"

"It's what's been keeping me up at night, the sense that we've forgotten someone, or someone was unable to come to the Call."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"So what do we do?"

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Sackville-Bagg, do you two have anything to share," Mr. Boggins asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Well, then, enough talking so we can get on with our lesson."

"We'll talk later," Rudolph whispered, and Tony nodded.

TLV

Gregory slumped in his seat and tilted his head back, struggling to think of a way to get out of the most boring assembly he had ever experienced. Ever. Compounding the problem was the fact that something nagged at the back of his mind, much like the sense that he had forgotten something...or someone. It was almost impossible. He'd made the Call. He knew that everyone in the clan answered. Except those who'd been claimed by the hunters.

Von.

Something about Von's description, given to him by the three most trustworthy people he knew, his siblings and the human boy who helped save his entire clan, deepbly bothered him. Despite being presumed dead, none mentioned a stake being driven through his ribs.

Gregory's head snapped up. His mind seized on an idea, and almost immediately he knew how to implement it. He walked up to the nearest teacher, asked to use the bathroom, and slipped out of the auditorium. He turned and walked out of the school and down a side street, and he allowed his feet to guide him to the graveyard.

He moved quickly, instinctively looking over his shoulder every few paces. So far as he could tell, he was alone save a few cars on the road and one or two visitors in the cemetery. Mentally, he ran through Rudolph's tale as he slipped into the old crypt first. He followed the tunnels as if he were his brother moving backward, and after a few wrong turns, he reached the underground chamber containing Von's grave.

The coffin was large enough for two, fitting the description, and it was surrounded by chains and debris. Above it was a hole leading to the surface, presumably drilled by Rookery. The lid on the coffin was askew.

Gregory stepped forward, wondering if he was waiting for something. His foot touched the side of the coffin, and he blinked a few tumes. He leaned forward, his hands on the edge of the coffin, and studied the inside. A Scottish woman lay on one side, perfectly preserved, a stake through her ribs. The space next to her was empty.

Gregory stepped back and rubbed his eyes. Nothing about the scene changed. This could mean one of two things: Von's body had been moved, or he was alive.

He took a deep breath and ran through a mental list of people to talk to. His parents would think he'd lost his mind. Anna was a viable option, as were Rudolph and Tony, but what could he say? "Von's body is missing. Please pass the gravy." It wasn't something typically discussed over dinner.

Then it hit him, and he looked around the chamber one last time before walking down the tunnel the way he had come.

TLV

"So, Von's body is missing?" Rudolph asked, holding his hands out and giving Gregory a skeptical, slightly confused look.

"Yes," Gregory replied.

Anna and Tony exchanged looks from opposite sides of Rudolph, seated on Gregory's bed, and then looked at the teenager, seated on Rudolph's bed. "You're absolutely sure?" Rudolph asked, and Gregory nodded.

"So, he's alive?" Tony asked.

"I don't know for sure," Gregory replied. "Either that or his body's been moved."

"How do we know which one's right?"

"I say we wait," Rudolph said. "We can't just jump to conclusions. You remember what happened to some of the others."

"Well, I don't have a better plan," Gregory said with a shrug. "Waiting it is, then."

"What're we waiting for?" Tony asked.

"An answer to fall out of the sky," Rudolph replied.

"Until further notice," Gregory said.

"But there's hope," Anna added, resting her hands over her heart and tilting her head back. The three boys merely exchanged looks.

"You kids doin' okay in here?" Bob asked, poking his head through the door. After a chorus of 'yeses' and nods, he said, "Okay, good. We'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay," Tony replied.

"Alright," Rudolph said.

Bob closed the door, and a strange silence settled over the four.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"This certainly changes our game plan," Rudolph said. "I have a feeling I now know who we forgot."

"And I think I know who the third vampire was," Tony replied.

"What?"

Tony looked around his friend's bedroom, even though Anna and Gregory were downstairs. Then he lowered his voice and recounted his dream from the previous night. Rudolph's eyes widened as he listened, and Tony couldn't help but think that this made him look more like his father. Finally, Tony finished, and Rudolph sat silent for a long moment. "Are you okay, dude?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. I...I wish we knew how it all fit together. Von's missing body, your dream, my sense that we forgot someone, and most importantly the two feral fledglings. If they're still walking around, they're a threat, not only to us, but to everyone else with a pulse."

"So they need to be dealt with first, right?"

"Yes, exactly, but if we could without endangering anyone, including each other-"

"What about Rookery?"

"He's under house arrest, and besides, he recognizes us. As threats and abominations."

"That's bad, right?"

"Very bad, and very dangerous."

"So what do we do?"

"Not sure yet." Tony settled back slightly and chewed his lip. "Looks like Gregory was right. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

Tony nodded. "Okay, dude."

TLV

Gregory lay awake, his fingers laced behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Von's body was missing, and though telling his siblings and friend helped him process it, he still found himself confused by the whole thing and unsure of a plan of action.

He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know where to go next, or whether or not he was looking for Von or someone who might have his body.

He'd told Anna, Rudolph, and Tony to wait until further notice or something unusual happened, but he himself was getting nervous. Maybe he hadn't made the right choice but instead endangered those three children.

His head started to pound, but try as he might, he couldn't distract himself. Finally, he slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, where he rinsed his face off with cold water. Relax, he told himself. Everything's going to work to just fine. Somehow. He patted his face dry and rubbed his eyes. Rudolph was safely at Tony's, and Anna was in the room next to his. Perhaps he was just being too paranoid; his father might've rubbed off on him over the course of three hundred years.

He sighed and hung his head back, his eyes closed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, not entirely seeing his drawn expression and vaguely thinking he looked a little more like his father this way. Did the similarities ever end? he wondered.

Soft sounds from downstairs arrested his attention, and he slipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs as quietly as possible. As he was about half-way down the stairs, the door burst off its hinges, and two fledglings rushed into the living room, looking around for a moment before one of them looked up, hissed, and lunged for him. Gregory launched himself over the railing and rushed into the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder at the doorway, which the two fledglings were trying to cram themselves through simultaneously.

He took a few steps back and scanned the kitchen. No wooden furniture, only imitation wood. For the first time, he hated his father for fearing Rookery would stake them with their own table legs.

Finally, the fledglings forced their way into the kitchen. Gregory looked around one more time, at the same time cursing himself for getting into this mess and struggling to think of a way out of it. He grabbed the nearest chair and threw it through the window, then he hopped onto the counter and jumped out through the self-made opening, breaking into a run the second he hit the ground and desperately hoping that the fledglings would follow him and not go for his sister.

He reached the road and turned to the right, chancing a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, the fledglings were following him, thank God, so he kept running, not entirely sure where he was going.

He turned a corner almost without consciously thinking of it. His throat burned with air, but he forced himself to keep going. Finally he reached the edge of town, and he slowed his pace to a stop and turned to face the two fledglings. He had no plan, but he wasn't about to stop then. "You boys looking for something?" he asked through his panting. The fledglings exchanged looks, but neither spoke. "Look, you followed me all this way, so what do you want me for?" Another silence from the fledglings. "If you're looking for a meal, why am I not dead yet? Or perhaps you're on someone else's orders, and they haven't told you to feast yet." Again, the fledglings exchanged looks, though they were more worried than before.

Gregory worked to slow his breathing, and he became increasingly aware as tense, silent moments passed that he was running short on time and options. He glanced over his shoulder at the open road to his back. If more fledglings came in, he'd be surrounded.

But he knew the underground tunnels better than any of them. "You want me," he said, "come and get me." He turned and ran off the road, allowing his feet to guide him and placing complete confidence in where they led him. He glanced over his shoulder to find the fledglings following him, and then he returned his attention to the path ahead.

A plan was forming in his mind, the end goal of which was getting the fledglings lost underneath McAshtonland, hopefully long enough to get the village through the night.

He ran into the graveyard, ignoring the yells of protest from the new caretaker, and he ran into the old family crypt. After a few turns, he found himself running down a straight stretch, and at the first available opportunity, he ducked into a small alcove and waited for them to run past, keeping his breaths as silent as possible. However, their footsteps indicated that they slowed to a stop, and he could hear them sniffing the air.

Gregory tensed and shrunk back in his hiding place, struggling to maintain the silence of his breathing and slow his heart rate. The two vampires walked back toward him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gregory knew at once that he was surrounded, but he also got a good look at the faces of the two vampires. One he recognized as the old caretaker, the one he'd attacked the night before he turned human other he figured must be Lord McAshton, who'd disappeared the night of the ceremony, was found and later subsequently declared dead.

At least they were there instead of threatening his siblings or Tony.

If he screamed, no one would hear him. He could probably surprise the two fledglings and maybe rupture an eardrum or two if he wanted to, but attacking one would result in an attack from the other, and in the underworld, that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

So he launched himself at both of them, pushing them aside and slamming their heads into the stone walls of the alcove. He slipped between them and ran out through the tunnels the way he had come. This time, as he glanced behind him, the fledglings didn't follow him. Mission accomplished.

He slipped out of the graveyard and walked home, giving himself time to catch his breath in earnest.

TLV

Gregory stepped over the door to find himself staring into the face of his father, at a time when he was hoping for exactly the opposite. "Gregory Sackville-Bagg, where the hell have you been, and what gives you the right to walk out of the house on your sister?" he snapped. "Who were you with? Where did you go? Did you get drunk? Gregory, I have half a mind to-"

"Shut up and let me explain myself," Gregory snapped. "Oh, why should I bother? You don't listen to anything other than the sound of your own voice anyway."

Frederick took a step forward, seeing red and clenching his jaw. Finally, he said, "Whatever you have to say for yourself, say it."

"How do I know you're not going to ignore me again? Like the first time? Or what about when I was pursued by the Count? Let's talk about that, and while we're at it, let's start with where the hell you were. You're my father."

Gregory remembered being knocked to the side, and he vaguely remembered hearing Anna shriek, but for a moment, it didn't register why. He reached up to touch the side of his face, and he winced. He remembered Freda wrapping her arms around him and asking if he were alright, and that's when he started registering everything. He'd just been punched in the face, by his father. He nodded and blinked a few times as his vision cleared. He'd just been punched in the face by his father. "Gregory, dear, how about you go upstairs," Freda whispered. Gregory nodded again and walked upstairs, dimly aware of his current location and the fact that Anna was following him.

TLV

"What?" Rudolph asked, the phone nearly falling from his grip.

"Father just punched Gregory," Anna replied. "Gregory's fine, of course. He's with Mother right now. Only God knows where Father disappeared to."

Rudolph backed up and sank into the nearest chair. "Father...struck Gregory?"

"Did I go a little too far?"

"I just...can't wrap my head around this. Sure, they fight, but this is most unusual. I don't believe it."

"In a day or so the bruise will be in full bloom, if you need to see that."

"I don't doubt your credibility, Anna. I'm just struggling to keep up."

"Alright. Perhaps I should let you go."

"Perhaps."

The line went dead, and Rudolph pressed the 'end' button, allowing the hand holding the phone to fall into his lap. "Everything okay, dude?" Tony asked, his hand resting on the doorframe between the living room and the kitchen.

"Father hit Gregory," Rudolph whispered. His mind seemed too unfocused to process too much of anything it was presented with.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's with Mother. Father's disappeared."

"You okay?"

"I don't know, Tony. I honestly don't know."

"Think you'll be able to sleep?"

"I don't know."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Try, dude."

"I will. Thanks, dude."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rudolph studied the Thompson family for a moment before taking a seat between Tony and Dottie. "You okay, Rudolph?" Bob asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Rudolph replied. "Something went wrong."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dottie asked.

"You could say that."

"What was it about?"

"Father punched my brother." Bob and Dottie stared at Rudolph, and the Thompson family dining room seemed locked in silence. "And, it wasn't a nightmare. It really happened." The silence that Rudolph had temporarily broken deepened after the words passed his lips, and he decided to stare at his place in the table, folding his hands in his lap.

"Where's...where's Frederick?" Dottie asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared last night, shortly after the incident. Do you know if he's staying somewhere, at a hotel or something?"

"I don't," Bob said, looking around the table.

"No," Dottie added slowly, shaking her head and furrowing her brow.

Rudolph nodded and bit his lip, staring down at his hands.

"So, anyone watching the golf game tonight?" Bob asked.

TLV

Gregory slipped in and out of sleep throughout the morning, replaying the events of the previous night in his mind over and over again whenever he could. Finally, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Someone tapped on the door, and he said, "Come in."

Freda obliged and took a seat on the side of his bed, resting a hand on his cheek. "Are you alright?" she asked. Gregory nodded. "It's not your fault."

"I know," he whispered. "Any idea where he is?"

"Not yet, but he can't have gone far, and he'll be back."

Gregory nodded, but he couldn't help but wonder if his mother was lying to make him feel better. Sure, the situation merited some form of effort, and he appreciated the fact that someone was trying, but the prospect of anyone lying to him for any reason bothered him slightly. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. Gregory smiled after her and then rolled over onto his side, his back to the door.

He thought of curling into a fetal position, and then he returned to lying on his back. "Oh, my God, I'm pathetic," he said. He climbed out of his bed, pulled on his shoes and jacket, and made his way downstairs and out the front door. He walked through the streets to a small flat he barely recognized; the driveway seemed as if something were missing that simply belonged there.

He took a deep breath, walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps on the other side of the door, and a half-asleep-looking Rookery answered. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"I was attacked by a pair of fledglings last night," Gregory replied.

"I wondered about that." Rookery gestured to the area on his own face that corresponded to Gregory's bruise.

"That's from something else, and to be honest, I was more chased than attacked, and I'd rather it were me than my siblings."

Rookery nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for Gregory to enter. "Now, what did those filthy things do this time?"

TLV

Rudolph rolled a ball back and forth between his hands and stared down at his feet through the patio table. Bob was inside, frantically trying to call Frederick, and Tony was receiving a lecture from his mother on something she must've deemed important. He chewed his lip and wrinkled his brow. It was extremely unusual for anyone in the family to strike another of the clan, so he couldn't for the life of him think of a reason why Frederick would strike Gregory. Unless Frederick wasn't just angry. He was worried.

Rudolph knew for a fact Gregory would have little concept of Frederick being worried for him, and for a moment, he was tempted to throw the theory out for that reason, but he didn't. There was always the chance that such a wacky theory could be true. It had happened before, in his own time and after.

Then there were other matters to consider, such as the potential that Von was still alive. He resurrected the image of Von and Elizabeth in the tomb, covered in dust and looking grey and dead. He remembered only one stake, in Elizabeth's chest. Could Von have been faking it? Or had he been taken by other means and his body moved? If the latter, by what means, and where was his body? And who would have a motive to move the body? Plenty may have had motive to kill him, and a whole band of hunters was after him when he was allegedly murdered, but he doubted any one of them would be willing to move the body from a suitably unhallowed place, from a coffin that had been secured in chains and cursed for good measure.

Bob walked onto the patio and sank into the chair opposite Rudolph, letting out a sigh, the phone still in hand. Rudolph caught the ball and watched him patiently. "I've called everyone I can think of," he said.

"At least you didn't miss the back nine," Rudolph replied, noting the flat, distracted quality of his voice.

"We have other things to worry about."

"But you're the one who asked this morning?"

"That was to break an awkward silence."

Rudolph nodded. "I've heard such incidents could cause considerable talk. This is the first time in a long time it's happened to us, so we can't quite be sure, and I know the times have changed-. Am I rambling?"

"No, you're good."

"Thanks. How's Tony?"

"Still having a long talk with Dottie."

"Any idea what they're talking about?"

"Probably about how parents hitting their kids isn't okay most of the time."

Rudolph nodded. "So, no one's seen Father?"

"So far as I know, and if anyone knows anything, they're not talking." Rudolph nodded again and bit his lip, returning his attention to the broken image of what lay directly underneath the patio table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So anyway, as a defensive measure, line your doors and windows with garlic powder and holy water, don't let strangers into your home, and if anythin' happens, here's my card," Rookery said, handing Gregory his business card.

"Thank you," Gregory said, pocketing the card. "If they come back, you'll be the first to know."

"Glad to hear it."

Gregory nodded and walked out the door. Rookery knit his brow, and then he reached for a newspaper that had taken up a place of prominence on his coffee table in the three weeks he'd pondered over it. He turned to a page welcoming the Sackville-Bagg family to McAshtonland, and the article came with a picture of the entire family. Between the mother and the two younger children was the boy he'd just met with. He glanced at the date they first arrived in town, very shortly past the ceremony. "Dammit," he hissed, throwing the paper aside.

He rested his hands on his hips and tilted his head back. He just sold his secrets to a vampire, technically an ex-vampire, but once an agent of darkness, always an agent of darkness. He glanced around his flat, plucked the keys off the rack next to the front door, stepped outside, glanced around again, and walked down the street to McAshtonland's one and only impound lot. Once he found his truck and got it started, he drove out of the lot and out to his old haunt.

TLV

He pressed his back to a tree as a heavily armed truck pulled up the forest road. The weapons lining the truck's body were easily recognized as those used by a vampire hunter, albeit a modern one, and he could tell that this partucular hunter meant business. After a quick sojourn into the man's mind, he also knew that the truck wasn't supposed to be where it was.

But he also knew that there was only one hunter in the forest. It would be easy for him to slip out, find a meal for the night, and possibly reach the Sackville-Bagg home before he was found.

He walked deeper into the forest, watching the truck carefully. Once he was sure the hunter inside couldn't see or hear him, he ran at top speed through the forest, avoiding trees and rocks with the utmost ease. He slowed to a walk upon reaching the town limits and scanned the village. It was roughly midnight, and he couldn't see or sense any human out in the streets. Rather, they were either in their homes or in one of the two local bars.

He walked down mainstreet and reached the square within minutes. Only his steps echoed on the cobblestones, producing a distinctive sound that reminded him of long ago days when he walked with any member of his family, alone, or, some time later, with his wife. He closed his eyes, allowing his musings to consume him until they had run their course.

Finally, he opened his eyes and walked toward the earth-colored three-story home to his right. There was no evidence to indicate anyone being awake on the inside of the home. He sensed five humans within the home, and they were familiar. Extremely so.

He walked closer, his senses confirming his suspision that the five people inside were the Sackville-Baggs. If he could find a way in...

A thought flashed through his mind. The stone. Surely it had been recovered, otherwise the Sackville-Baggs would still be vampires, and this would be playing out differently.

He stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, allowing his consciousness to canvas McAshtonland and the surrounding area. Then he felt it, just outside of McAshtonland, in the castle where he'd last left his wife. The castle now belonged to a foreign family whose patriarch had a job to do for the McAshtons. Not unusual, if his memory was serving him properly.

He looked up at the moon, still near its zenith. He had time to find the stone before he would have to find a place to hide for the day. He set out for the castle, forcing back memories of being pursued by vampire hunters and losing his beloved forever. The castle had been remodeled slightly, but much of the original structure remained. Most likely it had been refurbished, and some of the rooms were assigned new purposes, but he was fairly certain he could find his way around.

He slipped through the gate and studied the castle. There was little evidence of anyone being awake, but here he could only sense three humans. He walked around to the backyard and hovered up to the room of the child, where the stone's presence was most strongly felt. The window was open a crack, and he slipped inside. The bed was empty, but he heard soft footsteps in the hallway, walking away from the room.

Then he walked around the bed and pulled open the drawer. The Stone of Attamon was in a prominent position, being one of the only objects in the drawer, and the only one with a distinct power signature. He closed the drawer and turned to leave when the door opened and a nine-year-old blond boy walked in, carrying a glass of water. The boy rubbed his eyes, set the glass on the nightstand, and put on a pair of glasses. He blinked a few times and said, "Hey, I know you. I saw you in my dreams."

"Were they nightmares?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah. Hey, you look kinda familiar."

"I do, do I?"

The boy nodded. "You're related to Rudolph, right?"

"I am. How is he?"

"Oh, he's good."

"How is his brother?"

"I think he's okay."

"That's good. I've heard about the incident."

"Everybody has." The boy took a seat on his bed. "Are you looking for something?"

"Actually, I've just found what I was looking for. Thank you for keeping the stone."

"You can stay here if you want. There's room in the cellar."

"Thank you. Your name, if I may?"

"Tony."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tony." He glanced to the window. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm afraid I must take you up on your offer."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Until the night, child." He slipped out of the room and made his way downstairs to the cellar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tony awoke, uncertain as to whether the encounter he'd experienced the previous night was a dream or not, and he tried to picture the man's face. He knew at once that he was one of the vampires in his dream, the one being attacked by the two others, and he was also certain that the vampire was a Sackville-Bagg, but the name, though he was positive he knew it, escaped him.

He climbed out of bed, slipped his glasses on, and walked downstairs. His parents weren't awake yet, so he slipped into the cellar unnoticed. The room smelled like death, a smell he was familiar with and which reminded him of when he first met Rudolph. The smell was strongest around a chest the Thompsons hadn't discovered a use for yet. He opened the chest and stared at the vampire inside. The vampire, while he wasn't covered in dust, looked like he'd been at rest for three hundred years.

Tony's mind flashed to the image of Von and Elizabeth in their grave, covered in dust, Elizabeth with a stake through her ribs. "Holy cow," Tony whispered.

TLV

"What?" Rudolph asked.

"Just come on," Tony replied, gesturing for Rudolph to follow him across the square and down the street to his house. "I swear it's Von."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's alive. In our cellar."

"He's what?"

"Alive. In the cellar. Like Gregory said."

"Gregory speculated. You say you have proof that Von is sleeping in a chest in your cellar-and plan to show me that he's asleep in a chest in your cellar."

"Yes."

"Tony, have you lost your mind?"

"Nope."

Tony opened the door and led Rudolph down the stairs to the cellar. Rudolph sniffed. "Tony, perhaps you're right." His voice was much quieter.

"Toldya so. Come 'ere."

The boys reached the chest, and Tony opened it and took a step back. Rudolph knelt next to the chest and peered inside. "Oh, God," he whispered. "We need to tell Gregory and Anna."

TLV

"Oh, dear," Anna whispered, staring into the chest. Gregory stepped back and started pacing back and forth across the cellar. He ran his hands through his hair and chewed his lower lip.

"We need a plan, I know that much," Gregory said after some time. "Question is, where do we start?"

"How about wait till he wakes up?" Tony asked.

"We haven't seen him in three hundred years," Rudolph said.

"But you have to eventually."

"Should we find Father first?" Anna asked. "He is, after all, still missing, and he and Von are brothers."

"In name only. Have you heard those two fight, especially right before he disappeared?" Rudolph replied. He turned to Tony and said, "This was way before your time." Tony nodded.

"Still, we probably should find him. He is involved."

Gregory nodded. "Fine."

"Good luck trying. I've heard no one's seen him the night he disappeared," Rudolph said dryly, leaning back and looking off toward the corner.

"Where did you hear that?" Anna asked.

"Robert Thompson."

The four fell silent, and Rudolph stared down at Von as he lay asleep in the chest. Finally, he looked up at the other three and said. "We need to tell Mother."

TLV

Freda and Rudolph walked down the stairs to Tony's cellar, Rudolph's second trip that day. "Rudolph, dear, what is it?" Freda asked.

"Mama, I can't tell you. I have to show you," Rudolph replied.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'm afraid if I told you you would think I was crazy."

"Why on Earth would you think that."

Rudolph walked over to the chest, opened it, and stepped aside with a sweeping gesture toward it. Freda approached the chest, and as soon as she saw what was inside, she sank to her knees and began to cry. Rudolph knelt beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rookery slipped into the crypt and turned on his flashlight. He walked forward, his steps echoing throughout the otherwise silent chamber. Several tunnels branched off from the main chamber, some of them seemingly leading to blackness. In the center of the chamber was an old fountain; he couldn't fathom where the vampires could've gotten such a thing.

His flashlight shone briefly on an impression in the dust at the entrance of one of the tunnels, and he returned his attention and light to it. The impression looked like a footprint headed out of the tunnel. Not far behind was another, similar footprint. He stepped into the tunnel, scanning the ground for tracks and following the ones he could find. He encountered another set of tracks, headed in the same direction he was. This set of tracks, he could tell, were from a different person than the first set.

As the second set of tracks made a few wrong turns from the start, he continued to follow the first set, which seemed to know exactly where it was going and move determinedly. The tracks eventually led him to a chamber, in the ceiling of which was a hole much like the ones he had drilled in several areas. The coffin in the center of the room was surrounded by debris and chains. The lid was askew and covered in dust, dirt, and rock. "How did that sympathizer find this place?" he hissed. "And who helped him?"

He pulled a stake from his belt and approached the coffin in slow, careful steps. Finally, he reached the coffin and shone his flashlight inside. In a coffin built for two, only a woman with a stake through her ribs lay inside, far to one side. Elizabeth McAshton.

Rookery began to chuckle, and then his chuckling erupted into full-blown laughter that echoed throughout the chamber.

TLV

"Turn left?" Bob asked, looking briefly to the seat next to him. Freda nodded, and Bob signalled a left turn. "And you're absolutely sure about this?"

"Of course, Robert," Freda replied. "If Frederick is anywhere, he's right where I believe him to be."

"Which is where, exactly?"

"In a hotel, of which this village has one."

"Is he passed out drunk?" Freda leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. "Sorry," he said.

"You're not the first to ask, and I don't blame you. I'd have done the same thing if your family were in the same situation."

Bob nodded, allowing an awkward silence to settle into the air between them.

"Turn right," she said, and he complied. "Now stop here." He pulled over to the side of the road, and they climbed out and approached the small inn. Once they reached the lobby, Bob hung back while Freda did all the talking. After a minute, she made eye contact with Bob and gestured for him to follow.

They walked down the hall, and she carefully unlocked the door she was told led to Frederick's room. The door creaked open softly as it moved, and Freda and Bob slipped inside. A form lay in the bed, mostly concealed by blankets and pillows. Freda stepped forward and pulled the covers back. "He's here," she whispered, stroking Frederick's face softly. Bob stepped forward to confirm the sight for his own eyes. He looked sick, but Bob could find no indication of alcohol or alcohol use.

"He looks like he's been beating himself up pretty bad," Bob said. "At least we know he's not on the side of the road bleeding to death."

"Yes, at least that."

"So, should we leave him here or try to drag him home?"

"He'll stay. He gets nervous when it comes to waking up somewhere different than where he fell asleep."

"Well, okay. You know him better than I do."

Freda smiled, and she and Bob walked out of the room.

TLV

Rudolph, Anna, Gregory, and Tony killed some time in the living room as Bob got back from his mission with Freda and then went out for a date with Dottie. Tony and Rudolph occasionally glanced out the window to gauge the level of darkness. Finally, it was dark enough to merit Tony and Rudolph leading the group downstairs to the basement.

Another fifteen minutes of anxious, silent waiting later, the chest popped open, and Von poked his head out and studied the four faces before him. Gingerly, he climbed out of the chest and took a step forward. "Gregory, Anna, Rudolph," he breathed. "You've won. The Sackville-Baggs won."

"Yes, we have," Rudolph replied. "Thanks to Tony."

"I assume...that's this little boy here." Von pointed to the blond, bespectacled boy. Rudolph nodded. "Where are your parents?"

"Mother's seen you, and it overwhelmed her. I'd rather we not bother her, especially as Frederick is on the other side of the village."

"I've heard about the...incident." Von looked over at Gregory. "I see the bruise is still an ugly sight."

"It looks worse than it feels," Gregory replied.

"It had better. He can't keep pushing this way." Tony blinked, a blank look on his face. "Rest assured, Tony," Von added, "Everything will work out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a cow."

"I know where that is," Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, good."

TLV

Von followed Tony to the nearest barn, and he thanked the boy as he slipped into the barn and proceeded to hypnotize the first cow he came into contact with. Something flashed through his consciousness, much darker than two fledglings, but it disappeared before he could trace it.

He sank his fangs into the cow and drank absently until he was full, and he walked out of the barn to rejoin Tony. "So, you've helped my family turn human," he said.

"Yeah. The Stone of Attamon was in my bedroom, under the floorboards," Tony replied.

"Oh, was it?"

"Yeah. It gave me nightmares about vampires."

Von raised his eyebrows and turned to face the boy fully. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah, and then I started to have visions."

If it was possible, his eyes widened even further. "Visions, you say?" he prompted.

"Yeah, they helped me find the stone."

"They've informed you of who formerly held it, I trust?"

"I guess so. Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes. She was in many ways like you, led to the stone by a series of visions. I was first afraid she would take it from me and turn it over to the hunters, so I turned her into a vampire to secure the stone."

"And then you fell in love."

"Yes. She managed to keep the fact that she was one of us a secret for some time. Even I was impressed, but the truth eventually came out, and the hunters found us. I see she successfully hid the stone, but I at first feared it was too successful. I'm thankful this wasn't so."

"Are there other vampires out there?"

Von's mind returned to the presence he felt in the barn. "Yes," he said. "There are others. Many of them hunt humans, and a few are so insatiable entire villages can disappear in a night if they are allowed to roam free." Tony nodded, not quite understanding Von's words. Von knelt so that he was closer to his level and said, "Vampires who aren't pleased with one or two victims are the most dangerous, and the most powerful. A vampire who can work his way around them and survive is worthy of praise. They make hunters look like saints. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Tony nodded again. "Good."

Von stood and turned toward the road, but Tony grabbed his cape and pulled back. His eyes were on a spot down the road where a familiar shadow could be seen. "Rookery," he whispered. Von stepped back, and Tony let go of the cape.

"Is that the hunter?" Tony nodded. "Get behind me," he whispered, stepping between Tony and the shadow. "Listen to me, child. The best way out of here is back and around, but if you're afraid of flying-"

"I love flying."

"Excellent." Von held his hand out to Tony, waited until he took it, and took off. Tony let out a whoop, and Von hushed him. "Be careful," he said. "The hunter could hear us."

"And I think he has that radar thing that tracks vampires."

Von pulled up and looked over his shoulder at the shadow. Tony mimicked the gesture, and he could see a small red light flashing on one point of the shadow. "Alright, now what?"

"Just go. I can probably give you directions."

"Where to?" Tony shrugged. "Alright, let's get you home." Von resumed his flight, pulling Tony along behind him.

TLV

Rudolph looked over the edge of his book at his brother, who lay across the couch and stared at the wall as if he were going to kill it if he could. "What's wrong?" he asked after a moment.

"He thinks he has the right to come back," Gregory snapped in reply.

"Coming back isn't a right. It's his decision to make, and he's made his choice. He found us because he wanted to."

"And he thinks because of that he can reenter our lives?"

"Gregory, for all you know, he wants to make sure we're alright."

"It doesn't matter. He faked his death for three hundred years."

"Why are you so resistant?"

"Why are you so accepting?"

Rudolph rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "It's because of Father, isn't it? He punched you in the face and now he won't answer for it. That's what you're so angry about."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters greatly, Greg. You want Father to answer for what he's done to you. Not just the punch, but everything he's done to you. You want him to say he's sorry and that he loves you, and you want him to mean it."

"Will you shut the hell up?"

"No, not until you admit to what you truly need."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, you won't heal properly. Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It never mattered."

"It should."

"Just shut up."

"Fine, I will." Rudolph made a point of seeming to return to his book, but his eyes failed to see the words on the pages in front of him. Gregory returned to staring at the wall as if nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tony waited until Von was on his way to the cellar, looked around the kitchen, and then walked into the living room. Gregory was asleep on the couch, Anna was busy reading, and Rudolph was faking it. "Can we talk, dude?" he asked.

"Of course," Rudolph said, closing the book, leaving it on the table, and following Tony upstairs to his bedroom. "What is it?"

"I keep thinking we have to tell your dad about Von."

"Yes, we do. It's in my understanding that he's been found. Is this true?"

"I think so."

"We'll have to do something about Father, yes, but I'm not sure he's in a state which will allow him to fully comprehend Von's reappearance in our lives."

"Probably not."

Rudolph paced across the room, running a hand through his hair and then clasping his hands behind his back. "I'll be honest, Tony," he said. "My concern is reintruducing Father to our family dynamic, considering he did leave a bruise on the side of Gregory's face."

"Yeah, that's gonna make things weird."

Rudolph nodded and resumed his pacing. "Oh, what do we do?"

"I dunno, dude."

Rudolph shook his head, walked over to Tony's bed, and plopped down into a seated position. He ran another hand through his hair and let out another sigh. "I desperately hope Von understands the situation he's placed this family in, because if he doesn't, we'll have to make him understand."

"I heard you can't do that."

"Oh, there are ways."

Something in Rudolph's tone silenced the multitude of questions in Tony's mind. "Still, we need a plan, dude."

"I know."

"Well, Von's here, so maybe we just have to wait for your dad to decide he wants to come back."

"If it's that easy, I'll blame you for the fallout."

Tony shrugged. "You never mean stuff like that when you say it."

"Yes, but this is a serious matter. I have my concerns."

"I know." Tony reached over and rested a hand on Rudolph's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

TLV

Rudolph moved through the next several days, struggling to think of a way to reintroduce Von and Frederick. Freda had told him his father was in the only hotel in McAshtonland, so Rudolph figured that his father could be found fairly easily.

"Tony, I've got it," he said as they walked out to lunch. "We'll find Father first, assess his status, and then determine whether or not we should reintroduce Von. From there, we'll see if we can reintroduce Father to the rest of our family."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"But what about the others?"

"What others?"

"Von said there were other vampires out there, and that they ate humans."

"This is true."

"What if they come here?"

"If they come here, it's because they're led here by someone. Typically a coven like that wouldn't target a small village like this on its own."

"But who would lead them here?"

"Depends on what's here that someone would want."

"Sounds like we need to meet up."

"You read my mind. Your place, seven, tomorrow?"

"Okay."

TLV

Tony slipped into the cellar as soon as the sun went down and opened the chest Von had been staying in. "Tony, what is it?" Von asked, climbing out of the chest.

"I told Rudolph about what you said, about the other vampires," Tony replied. "He said they'd only come here if they were led by somebody who wanted something really bad."

"He's right."

"But what do we have that they could want?"

"The Stone of Attamon."

"Are they coming?"

Von licked his upper lip, and then he nodded. "Yes, they're coming," he rasped.

"Rudolph and I are gonna check on his dad tomorrow."

"I'll go with you."

"But-"

"But you want me to stay here. You want to do this as safely as possible. Well, take me with you and you will be safe."

"Is it about the other vampires?"

"Yes."

Tony bit his lower lip and stared at the floor of his cellar. After a moment, he looked up at Von and said, "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Von wants to come with us tonight," Tony said the instant he met up with Rudolph half an hour before school started. "It's about the other vampires. He thinks they're coming here, and they probably want the Stone of Attamon, so he's trying to keep us safe."

"They're coming? Here?" Rudolph demanded.

"Yeah, and they probably want the stone."

"That we have."

"Yeah."

"How close are they?"

"I dunno, but he's pretty worried. They could be close."

"If Von's worried about something, we have to trust his judgment. It's something I learned from experience."

"So, he's coming?"

"Nothing will stop him, and we aren't anyone to try, but he'll have to keep a low profile unless absolutely necessary."

"Okay."

"Perhaps I should show up a little earlier to run this by him."

Tony shrugged. "Fine by me, dude."

Rudolph turned to face Tony fully and whispered, "Please, Tony, be careful. If something is troubling Von, it's a very, very, troubling something by its very nature." Tony nodded, and Rudolph responded in kind. The boys walked into the school for the start of the day.

TLV

"Think you can remain out of sight, at least human sight?" Rudolph asked, looking up at Von as they took the final few steps to the hotel Freda had told the boys Frederick could be found in.

"Absolutely," Von replied. "I've been doing that for centuries."

"Cool," Tony said. "But if the others come, you do what you gotta do."

"Very much agreed," Rudolph added.

Von disappeared into the alley, and Tony and Rudolph walked into the hotel. They walked into the room to find Frederick seated on the edge of the bed. "Hello, Father," Rudolph said.

"Hello, Rudolph, Tony," Frederick replied, looking up at the boys. "How is Gregory?"

"Angry at the world, as usual." Frederick let out a laugh and cracked a smile, looking down at the floor and shaking his head. "Father," Rudolph said, "there's something we want you to see. If you would follow us?"

The smile faded, and Frederick looked up at the boys for a moment before standing and following them. Tony, Rudolph, and Frederick walked down the street, and Von stepped out of the alley. The group stopped immediately, and Tony and Rudolph looked from Von to Frederick and back again. Both wore expressions of shock, though Von's was mixed with notes of happiness. "V-Von?" Frederick whispered.

Von stepped forward, his mouth opening slightly only to close again several times, and then something arrested his attention. The three humans turned to stare in the direction he was looking, and they all noticed a figure partially illuminated by a neon cross. Rookery.

Von hissed and stepped back into the alley. "Got you now, you filthy thing," Rookery hissed. "And you have friends, I see. How will they feel about you if they knew you were a bloodsucking fiend?"

Tony moved to step forward, but Rudolph and Frederick stopped him. "Don't do anything rash. A vampire hunter is dangerous, insane or not," Rudolph whispered in his friend's ear. Tony eventually stepped back.

Rookery reached the threesome and pushed Tony aside. The second he moved to do the same to Rudolph, Frederick stepped forward and punched the hunter in the face as hard as he could. Von beckoned the two children back into the alley as Rookery stumbled back and struggled to recover himself. Von knelt and wrapped his arms around the boys, watching Frederick intently.

"Is this the same guy that punched your brother?" Tony asked.

"I'm fairly certain," Rudolph replied. "Father's a strange man."

"Wasn't Rookery under house arrest?"

"That's what I thought, but he must've slipped out somehow."

"I take it you two have met?" Von asked.

"Yeah."

"Not under the best of circumstances," Rudolph added.

Rookery approached Frederick, ready to punch him, the neon cross at his side. Von stepped back instinctively. Frederick dodged the punch, adding his own weight to the hunter's side to make Rookery's inevitable impact with the wall more effective. "You three get out of here," Frederick said, not looking away from the hunter as he dropped the cross to cradle his injured hand. Von ushered the boys into the street past Rookery, who kicked the fallen cross in their general direction. Von backed away as if it harbored the plague, and Rudolph stepped closer to Tony.

"You two should know where to go," Von whispered to the two boys, gently pushing them along their way. The boys only progressed down to a point just before the next alley, where they turned back to watch as the fight progressed.

Rookery forced himself to his feet, and Frederick stood at the ready. Von crept back, watching the fight anxiously and occasionally darting his eyes to the two boys, attempting to urge them on with his eyes. Rookery turned and stumbled toward Von, and for a split second, Tony and Rudolph tensed in panic.

Von stepped toward Rookery, all traces of panic and anxiety replaced by stern resolve Rudolph had only seen a very few times in his life, counting his years as a vampire. Von looked sharply to the building across the street, and Rookery flew in that direction, flailing about until he struck the wall. He slid to the sidewalk and slumped to one side with a groan.

"Is he dead?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no," Von replied. "He's just unconscious."

Frederick gave Von a once-over and whispered his name again. Von laid his hands on Frederick's shoulders as if to support him. Tony and Rudolph stepped forward, pausing when they halved the distance between their previous position and the two men. "You boys should go home," Von whispered, and the boys turned and walked back the way they had come.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"So how does Rookery fit into all this?" Anna asked after Rudolph and Tony explained the incident to her over lunch the next day.

"He must think we're still vampires, or that we're protecting people who are still vampires," Rudolph replied. "Otherwise he wouldn't still be after us."

"What about the others?" Tony asked, looking over at Rudolph.

"What others?" Anna asked.

"We weren't supposed to mention that," Rudolph hissed through gritted teeth. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, and looked across the table to his sister. "Von believes that there are dangerous vampires coming here, and that they're only doing so because we have something they or their leader must want, such as the Stone of Attamon."

Color drained from Anna's face, and the fork she was holding slipped out of her hands and clattered onto the tray. "How much time do we have?" she whispered.

"We don't exactly know."

"Where is Von?"

"In our cellar still," Tony replied.

"Good. I think we should talk to him some more about these 'others'."

Rudolph and Tony exchanged a look, and then their attention returned to Anna.

TLV

Tony, Rudolph, Gregory, and Anna walked into Tony's basement to find Von perched on the chest, waiting for them. "Is it true that the others are coming?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Von replied. "I'm surprised they haven't gotten here yet."

"How much time do we have?" Gregory asked.

"A day or so at most."

"And those two fledglings?"

"Are relatively inactive. They're of little concern to me, and with luck, they're a top priority for that hunter, Rookery."

"How's that good?" Tony asked.

"If Rookery's distracted by the two fledglings, he won't be looking for me, and he likely won't notice the others when they come, or what actions we take against them."

"Please tell us," Anna said. "How is Father?"

"He's recovering from his...I believe the modern term for it is 'funk'." Gregory nodded. "He should be just fine."

"Oh, thank the stars."

Von smiled. "You sound like your mother when you say that." Anna smiled. "Now, we have to worry about these others, before they get here."

"Alright, where do we start?" Gregory asked.

"We don't, not just yet." The four children lapsed into silence. "They have to make the first move."

"When will that be?"

"Soon, I assure you. Very, very soon."

TLV

"So, we're just supposed to sit around and wait?" Gregory asked, his hands out at his sides.

"Apparently," Rudolph replied from his position on the sofa.

"No, no way. There must be something we can do."

"You heard Von. It won't be long now. He feels it, and I seem to recall days when you could feel it, as well. Actually, they were nights, but even so, I believe the point still stands."

Gregory let out a sigh. "You want me to trust his judgment?"

"Yes, even if you trust nothing else about him. His judgment has hardly failed. Even you can attest to that." Gregory shook his head and closed his eyes. "I know this is strange for you, but if you don't trust Von, at least trust me."

The teenager looked at his brother, but he said nothing.

TLV

Tony sat cross-legged on his bed and stared at the floor. Here he was, again waiting for vampires to show up, except these weren't like Rudolph and his family. These ones were worse, according to Von, and while he wasn't willing to just wait for one of them to bust his way in and suck him dry, he didn't have a plan.

Dottie tapped on his door and poked her head through the door. "Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied, not even bothering to look up.

She walked in and took a seat on his bed, stroking Tony's back softly. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded. "Jus', there's lots of stuff going on right now."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Remember that story about Rudy's uncle jumping off the cliff after the amulet?"

"Yeah."

"It really happened, and now he's back?"

"The uncle?"

"Yeah, and he said that more dangerous vampires were coming here, probably for the Stone of Attamon."

"Really?"

"That's what Von says."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but has someone talked to that crazy guy?"

"Rookery? Yeah. Greg did."

"Oh, good," Dottie said softly. "Anyone have a plan?"

"Von might."

"I hope so."

"So do I, Mom. So do I."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rudolph chewed his lip, continuously scanning the campus until Tony showed up, and then giving it a once-over as he waited for his friend to approach. "The time is upon us, I feel it," he whispered once Tony was within earshot.

"Is that bad?" Tony replied.

"I'm not sure yet, but there's something in the air. It keeps men awake and causes the barking and howling of dogs. If we don't prevail, the days of the sun are over for all of us."

"So it's bad."

"If you choose to look at it that way, yes." The boys started toward the front doors of the school. "On the other hand, our enemies have lost the element of surprise, and in choosing to close in slowly, they've bought us the time needed for us to notice their presence and figure out their positions."

"Then what?"

"Then we figure out who the leader is and get rid of him. Without their leader, they can't stand. They'll run around like headless chickens."

Tony glanced down at the lenolium tiling of the hallway. "Do you think we can?"

"Tony, we won't have a choice. Something will have to be done."

Tony swallowed and looked up at the doorway to the classroom as if his very fate lay beyond. Rudolph rolled his eyes and pulled his friend into the classroom and to their table.

TLV

Gregory slumped in his seat, mentally bracing himself for the coming lecture, most likely on the previous week's assembly, which still stood as the most boring thing he ever lived through. Not if my homeroom teacher has anything to say about it, he thought dryly.

His life had gone to hell. What right did he have to listen to something about how everything was so great? Didn't anyone realize the disconnect he had with the ideal of a 'perfect life' that the school was deciding to preach for the month?

He closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps he would be allowed to sleep, something he hadn't been doing very well lately. It was highly unlikely, as just when he was about to nod off, the teacher asked, "Mr. Sackville-Bagg, do you wish you were somewhere else?"

Gregory got to his feet and approached the teacher. "As a matter of fact, I do. Is that a problem?" he replied.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Either you take your seat or you take a truancy."

"Which one's worse?"

"Depends on whether you want detention or not."

"Better that than my home life right now. What? That didn't have the desired effect on me? Oh, such a shame."

"Please, make your choice."

Without another word, Gregory gathered his things walked out of the classroom.

TLV

After a few hours of aimless wandering through McAshtonland and careful avoidance of nearly everyone, as they all had the potential of recognizing him, Gregory crossed the square and approached a rather odd sight. Several coffin-shaped crates lay on a bare lot, and a moving van was parked nearby. Something about the sight seemed familiar, but only vaguely so, as if a memory were left behind when the fog created by the Stone of Attamon had been lifted by Tony's whistle.

Then a sense of foreboding hit, and he paused three-quarters of the way across the square. Something was missing, or where it shouldn't be. He thought of what he'd said to his father, about being pursued by the Count, and it seemed to fit perfectly, though he wasn't sure how.

He forced his feet to move forward, toward the crates on the lot. The wood was light in color, possibly cedar, and each plank was so tightly fit it was unlikely sunlight could slip through. Whoever left these here clearly has plans involving vampires, whether they knew it or not, he thought. At first, he wanted to reach out and touch one of the crates, but something told him that would be a very bad idea.

He stepped back and looked around. He was the only one out on the square, and the clock was about to chime high noon. Why that filled him with fear he wasn't quite sure.

The twelve chimes began, and fog seeped out of the top crate and rolled across the remaining distance between him and the crates. Gregory stepped back before he realized exactly what he was doing, and then on instinct, he turned and ran.

He could feel the fog against his legs, and he forced himself to run harder, faster. The fog remained at his heels, even as he rounded corner after corner in vain. As he struggled to find a safe haven, his attempts to escape this fog became more aimless. After a few turns, Gregory seemed certain he was lost, or going around in circles, as the square came into view again, concealed in a thick layer of fog.

Gregory forced his feet to stop. He was surrounded. Completely surrounded. His only chance was-.

He siezed upon an idea and rushed forward, into the fog that blanketed the square. He had only the extremely blurred, almost nonexistent outlines of buildings to guide him. He thought he saw two human forms appear in the fog, and he tripped on something, possibly his own feet, possibly an irregularity in the cobblestones. He tumbled forward, into the two humans-he hoped they were humans-and two pairs of hands caught him before he slammed into the cobblestones.

"Oh, Gregory, thank God it's only you," Bob said. "This fog is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Where'd it come from?"

Gregory coughed and managed, "The lot with the crates on it."

"What lot?" Dottie asked. "Bob?"

"I dunno, but one morning, there's a bare lot for sale, and the next, it's been sold and the guy leaves a bunch of crates and his moving van behind. Now this fog comes out of nowhere."

"Something really weird is going on."

"Well, first, let's get Greg somewhere that's not here, and then we'll figure out what to do."

Bob and Dottie helped Gregory to his feet, led him across the square to their car, and helped him into the back seat. Bob navigated through the fog until they exited McAshtonland proper, turning onto a road Gregory was familiar with. "So, why aren't you in school?" he asked, not looking away from the road.

"I walked out," Gregory replied. "I got sick of hearing about how much better my life would be if I did what everybody else said I should do, so I walked out. Plus my life's been kind of crazy lately, considering Von and his claims that other vampires are coming, among other things."

"Other vampires?" Bob asked, looking over his shoulder and furrowing his brow.

"Vampires that hunt humans. Of course, our consensus is that the only reason they would come here, to a small village like this, is if they were led here by someone who wanted something really badly. In this case, the something would be the Stone of Attamon, but we're not sure exactly who the leader is. I think it might have something to do with that lot and those crates, though."

"Okay, I have to get this straight. Is Von even still alive?"

"Yes, but he's still a vampire. Talking to him won't be possible until sundown."

"So he has this theory that vampires are coming here looking for that amulet thing in my son's room. Does he know why?"

"If he does, he hasn't said."

Dottie threw her hands up level to her eyes. "I thought we were done with this vampire business," she said.

"So did we."

"Okay, who else knows that Von is alive?" Bob asked.

"My two siblings, our parents, Tony, and now, you two."

"Does anybody know how to do anything about this madness?"

"Tony said Von might," Dottie replied.

"She's right," Gregory said to Bob.

"And exactly where is Von?" Bob asked.

"In your cellar."

"What? Some crazy person was in our cellar for God knows how long without us knowing about it?"

"Alright, seriously. How often do you even go down there?"

"Okay, good point, but seriously, how long has he been down there?"

"Only a few days."

Bob pulled the car into the driveway and climbed out. Dottie and Gregory followed, and Bob said, "If this freak is in our cellar, I wanna see it."

"Very well. Follow me." The teenager led Bob and Dottie across their kitchen, down the stairs to their cellar, and to a chest in the back of the room. He opened it carefully and then took a step back.

Bob approached gingerly, leaning forward slightly. "Oh, my God," he whispered. Dottie approached behind him, also leaning forward. Gregory hung back, staring at Von's face and not entirely sure why he was doing so. "He's been here ever since you found out he was alive?" Bob asked, looking at Gregory.

"Basically, yes," Gregory replied, not looking up at Bob. "He's been here ever since we found out he was alive. It's pretty hard to swallow, I know, but this is the least of our worries, especially in light of what just happened."

"You're right, this is hard to swallow. What do we do now?"

"Wait for him to wake up. He knows more about this than we do, so if anyone can answer your questions, it's him."

Dottie looked from Bob to Gregory. "We...wait till sunset?" she asked. Gregory nodded.

"How do we know he's not going to eat us?" Bob asked.

"That wasn't something he was known for," Gregory replied. "For reasons none of us in the clan ever fully understood, he never had a preference for human blood."

The couple exchanged looks again and then studied Von as he lay in their chest. After a minute, Gregory closed the chest and followed the Thompsons upstairs to the kitchen. Bob turned to face Gregory and said, "I know your life's been pretty crazy lately, but you really should be in school."

"Why? I can manage my own life. I don't need some professional charlatan to tell me that I have to behave a certain way to achieve happiness, because I know it doesn't work." He walked out of the front door and down the street to the Sackville-Bagg family home. He found that the fog in the town square had cleared, and with a glance over his shoulder at the pile of crates on the empty lot, he walked into the house and upstairs to his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rudolph and Tony began to cross the square on the way to the Sackville-Bagg home when they stopped and stared at a pile of crates on an empty lot. Tony moved to approach them, but Rudolph grabbed his shirt. "No," he whispered. "Don't approach them. There's no telling what will happen to you if you get too close to them."

"What if somebody else does?" Tony asked.

"As I said, there's no telling what will happen."

After a moment, Tony nodded, but it took him even longer to tear his eyes away from the crates so he could follow Rudolph home.

They walked upstairs and into Rudolph's room, and Gregory jumped off the bed and said, "Good, you're here. We need to talk."

"Gregory, what's wrong?" Rudolph asked.

"Do you know those crates on the empty lot?"

"Yes."

"I got chased around today by fog emanating from the crates, and it blanketed the entire square."

"What time was it?"

"Did you skip school?" Tony asked.

"It was high noon exactly when this started happening. I don't know when the fog cleared out, but it had to be shortly afterward. And yes, Tony, I did skip school."

Rudolph gulped and leaned back against the door. Gregory stepped forward and rested his hands on his little brother's shoulders. Tony noticed that the teenager's bruise was a little bit yellower than it had been, and the swelling had gone down considerably.

Gregory pulled Rudolph into his arms, and Rudolph closed his eyes and pulled his arms toward his chest, turning toward Gregory as he moved. "It's him," he breathed. "It's him."

"It's who?" Tony asked.

"The Count," Gregory replied, not looking up from Rudolph. "He's getting ready to make his entrance."

"Is that bad?"

"Very, very bad. Tony, when the sun sets, bring Von and your parents here. We need to figure this out."

"What about your dad?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Good luck," Rudolph whispered.

"Thanks."

Tony nodded, and Rudolph and Gregory pulled apart. "What do we do until then?" Tony asked.

"Wait," Gregory said.

TLV

Von, Bob, Dottie, Freda, Gregory, Anna, Rudolph, and Tony gathered in the Sackville-Bagg living room about thirty minutes after sunset, and a strange silence settled over the room after Gregory and Rudolph had recounted the events of the day and their theory on the cause of the strange happenings. Bob and Dottie had exchanged looks several times, and the children watched the adults patiently, three out of four of them expecting the older people present to have a plan.

After several minutes of uninterrupted silence, Frederick walked through the front door, making everything seem even more awkward. He looked around the room and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, dear," Freda replied in her usual sweet, soothing manner, "but something has happened."

"What?"

Freda looked to Gregory, whose stomach suddenly clenched, and he looked to Rudolph, who took a deep breath and asked, "Have you noticed the crates on the empty lot?" Frederick nodded. "Something wicked this way comes."

"Who else knows?"

"It's just us."

"What about Rookery?" Bob asked.

"No," Gregory replied. "He's too much of a wildcard. It's too dangerous right now."

"Well, he is a little off his rocker."

Gregory nodded toward Bob and then looked at Von, who studied the group and then said, "Well, if we're going to move forward, we need to know what our enemy is going to do. Unless anything changes, we're in a hurry-up-and-wait type of situation."

"So what exactly do we do?"

Von shrugged. "I won't lie. I'm not sure yet."

"Great, we're screwed," Gregory said, throwing his hands in the air and looking away from the group.

"No," Von said forcefully, startling the Sackville-Bagg family. "We are not screwed. There is a way out of this mess. I just haven't thought of it yet."

In the distance, a clock chimed ten. "Do we have time?" Freda asked.

But Von looked more pale than usual. He got to his feet and walked over to the window. "Does fog usually roll in at ten-o'-clock?"

Bob and Dottie exchanged looks. "Sometimes," Bob said.

"At the start of fall?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"S...sometimes," Bob said.

"This far in?"

This time, Bob didn't reply. Tony thought back to the dream he'd had at the start of this whole mess, but something about this felt much worse. The heavy feeling in his stomach was accompanied by a stillness in the air. Von pulled away from the window and turned to face the group. Tony could see the fog drift in the direction of the Thompson home. Von looked to the boy and at once seemed to understand immediately. He looked at Bob and Dottie, who looked at each other and then back at Von. "If you think you can beat this freaky fog thing, then go for it," Bob said with a shrug.

Von gestured for Tony to follow him, and they slipped out the back door. Von pulled Tony onto his back and took off. The fog was blanketing the village and definitely rolling toward Tony's house. "Think we can make it?" Tony asked.

"We have to try," Von replied. "Just hold on and you'll be just fine." Von dove to pick up speed, and then he banked toward the castle. The vanguard tendrils of the fog were creeping along the countryside below, at least, so it seemed to Tony, but considering that Von was struggling to keep up, he figured his impression might be incorrect.

"I read that some vampires can turn into fog."

"You've read correctly, lad. It's a challenging skill, but it can be done."

Tony pointed to the fog. "What vampire's that?"

"The Count."

"The Count?"

"Count Dracula himself."

"But he's not real."

"The Dracula found in the book is incredibly loosely based on a real vampire. Popular culture downplays how dangerous and powerhungry he really is."

Tony looked down at the fog and then at the castle that was his home. "Think we'll make it?"

"I hope so." Von dove again to pick up a little speed. "Another few minutes and we'll find out."

They kept pace with the tendrils of fog until they reached the castle. Von flew around it to the back and landed on the balcony in front of Tony's bedroom window. They slipped inside, but there Von stopped in his tracks and gestured for Tony to do the same. In the room was a bare-chested, pale man with a feral face smeared with blood. His fingers were wrapped around the Stone of Attamon.

Then, just as suddenly as he had arrested their attention, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now we're screwed," Von whispered.

"Now what?" Tony asked.

"The stone isn't enough. That man, the Count, wants to draw the demons out of the gates of hell."

"What?"

"We need to go to the cliffs, and we all need to be there." Tony blinked in confusion, but figured that Von had used his mind-reading powers to come to such a conclusion. They flew out of the window.

TLV

Von landed easily near the rocks while the Thompsons and the Sackville-Bagg family pulled up in the Sackville-Bagg van. Fog swirled around a clear circle roughly fifteen feet in diameter around the cliff's edge. Almost directly above the circle hung a full moon, tinted the color of blood. Tony crept closer to Von.

Bob and Frederick were the first to climb out of the car and move through the swirling fog to the edge of the circle. They were followed by Gregory, Rudolph, Anna, and finally Freda and Dottie. Rudolph rushed over to Tony, and Gregory, in spite of, or perhaps because of, the circumstances, was plainly trying to keep his distance from Frederick.

Von chewed his lip and took a couple steps into the circle enclosed by the fog. "What's he doing?" Tony whispered to Rudolph.

"I don't know," Rudolph replied, unbridled worry in his voice. Tony swallowed. "What happened exactly at the house?"

"Some weird guy without a shirt on showed up and took the amulet."

"What weird guy?"

Tony shrugged. "Somebody called Count Dracula, I guess, but I always expected him to have a shirt on."

"He's lost his mind. He's completely lost his mind. Tony, whatever you do, we have to stay close. Do you understand?" Tony nodded vigorously. "Good."

Rudolph scanned the circle, unsure which move to make next.

Two shapes emerged from the fog, the caretaker and Lord McAshton, and approached Von, who in turn backed up so that he was close to the two boys. "I was wondering where those two went," Von said as the fledglings approached, mad snarl-smiles on their faces. Tony looked over at his parents and the Sackville-Baggs, who clustered together and had moved a foot or so along the circumference of the circle.

Then Rudolph and Tony looked up at the moon, closer to a point directly above the center of the circle. The fledglings approached a couple more paces before stopping and turning toward the center. Along the circumference of the circle, tendrils of fog swirled in toward the center and then up in a thick, twisting column of smoke.

Forming at the top of the column, arms outstretched and face turned up toward the moon, was the vampire identified as Count Dracula.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Boys, stay close to me," Von said, pulling Rudolph and Tony close to him. The Sackville-Baggs and Thompsons clustered together as well. Dracula gestured with a hand and the smoke from the column flew out across the area of the circle. Von, Tony, and Rudolph bowed their heads, covered their mouths, and coughed.

Dracula landed on the grass easily and stood erect, looking at the two fledglings, who bowed to him. Tony and Rudolph glanced over their arms to see the Stone of Attamon around his neck, glinting in the moonlight on a crude silver chain. The Count gestured to the circle of fog, and several other feral vampires emerged from the smoke and stepped into the clear area of the cliff. Then he walked over to Von, who looked him square in the eye. The Count gave him a once-over, and in a flash, Von tore the stone off his neck and leapt into the air, making a beeline for the water.

Dracula turned and shot off after Von, and the fledglings turned toward the humans. Rudolph and Tony shuffled over to their families, but no one dared to speak.

Von banked hard, grazing the top of the fast-moving smoke, and he tossed the stone to Tony. Tony dove to catch it, and Dracula turned toward him. Tony backed up instinctively. "Run," Von called. Tony turned and ran through the fog and into the forest. He heard Rudolph call his name, and footsteps indicated that the boy had followed. He looked over his shoulder at the two vampires squaring off in the sky overhead.

Rudolph grabbed Tony by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Tony, are you alright?" he asked. Tony nodded. "C'mon, let's go." The two boys turned and ran through the forest toward a path and then picked up the pace.

"Now what?" Tony asked after several moments.

"I don't know."

The two boys stopped and looked up at the moon, where Von and Dracula continued their fight. Dracula broke away and dove straight toward the two boys. Rudolph pushed Tony into the bushes, and Tony felt something scrape his wrist. When he looked at his hand, two long scratches marred his flesh, and the stone was missing. Tony and Rudolph looked up at the sky as Dracula flew back to his circle.

TLV

Gregory moved away from the cluster of people as Von landed and Dracula returned to the center of the circle, Stone of Attamon in hand. The moon was directly above the circle. Von's expression was drawn, his breathing heavy. The Count, on the other hand, was all brilliant, powerful triumph over all. He looked back at his father, in front of but close to the cluster of people, fear and uncertainty in his eyes. The rest of Frederick's face showed no emotion. Gregory turned toward the Count, and his mind was made up.

He ran.

The Count held the amulet above his head and chanted, rendering him distracted, a prime target. Gregory lowered his head and turned his upper body slightly, striking Dracula in the torso with his shoulder. Dracula stumbled back, breaking the beam of light that had started to form between the moon and the amulet. Then Gregory felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and the next thing he knew, he was tumbling on the grass toward the edge of the circle with a sore shoulder and blurry, spotted vision.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gregory spotted Frederick walking toward him, occasionally stealing a glance at the Count. "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me," Gregory spat, shooting to his feet and shoving his father away.

Dracula resumed his chanting, and the fog swirled around the circle even faster. Gregory cursed and nodded to Von. Together, they rushed the Count, striking him so that he spun and teetered, preparing to fall on his back. The stone tumbled out of his hand; Von dove to catch it, and Gregory stumbled away from the off-balance Count. He turned to face the snarling beast, who was currently deciding which of the two targets was the more important.

Gregory looked over Von's shoulder at Bob, Dottie, Freda, and Anna, who were shuffling back to the van.

Dracula decided Von was the more pertinent target and moved toward him. Gregory looked over his shoulder at the edge of the cliff, and then he looked back at Von. Von nodded and tossed the stone underhand. Gregory caught it easily and ran toward the cliff, preparing himself mentally for the dive ahead.

He jumped, his fingers tightening around the stone, and he positioned himself properly. The water approached rapidly, and he steadied his breathing.

Splash.

He was in the water, and his feet turned so that they were underneath him. He popped up for a quick breath and dove under again as the Count appeared in the sky over the water.

He needed to come up for air again, for one breath, but he knew that the second he did so, he would be killed or tortured.

The second he had that thought, he was pulled from the sea by an invisible hand around his neck, and he struggled for air, the Stone of Attamon slipped from his fingers and into the sea. He felt his body growing heavier with each passing moment, and he saw nothing but spots of color over the Count's feral grin for several moments. Dammit, how do I get into these messes, he thought as his body became limp to the point of lifelessness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Von dove to catch Gregory's body as he again fell to the ocean, and with the boy securely in his arms, he rose to the cliff and looked up at the moon. It was beginning to fall out of alignment, and he allowed himself a small smile of pleasure. Dracula had run out of time, and Von felt the right to feel a little smug about it.

The fog began to dissipate. Dracula locked eyes with him in an angry glare before disappearing into the night. Frederick walked over and opened his mouth to speak, but Von held a hand up to stop him. "Later," was all he said, and he took off.

TLV

Gregory's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in his bedroom. "Was it a dream?" he asked.

"No," Von whispered, moving into his line of sight. "It wasn't a dream."

Gregory closed his eyes and let out a breath. Von reached down and stroked his face, careful to avoid the purple-and-slightly-yellow bruise. "My brother?" Gregory asked, opening his eyes again.

"On his way with Tony."

"The...the others?"

"Also on their way. Are you nervous about seeing your father?" Gregory nodded. "Greg, it takes two to dance. Will you try to meet him in the middle?"

"No promises."

Von nodded. "That's fair. Try, though." Gregory nodded again.

Downstairs, the front door closed, and Gregory turned his head toward the sound. Von held up a hand as he tried to get up, and he walked out of the room and downstairs to the door, to find Tony and Rudolph on their way up the stairwell. Von gave Rudolph a hug and turned toward Tony. "You did well tonight," he said.

"Thanks, sir," Tony replied.

"Call me Von. I've got a feeling I'm going to be around for a very long time."

"Okay."

"How's my brother?" Rudolph asked.

"See for yourself," Von replied, gesturing with his thumb toward the brothers' shared bedroom.

Rudolph hurried up the stairs and slipped inside the room. Gregory lay on his bed, alive. His neck was a little redder than normal, but other than that he looked relatively the same. "Hey, Rudy," Greg whispered with a smile.

"How're you feeling?" Rudolph replied.

"Sore and exhausted, but other than that, I couldn't be better."

Rudolph smirked. His brother's taste for irony and sarcasm hasn't changed at all in three hundred years. "I assume Von talked to you about Father?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That means I don't have to." Gregory managed a smirk, and Rudolph smiled. "Well, it's been a late night," he said lightly, snatching his grey tee-shirt off the floor and walking out of the room. Gregory turned his head away from the door and closed his eyes.

It's been a late night indeed.


End file.
